Rebirth
by kbeto
Summary: "Rebirth [riˈbɜrθ] noun. A new or second birth; a spiritual enlightenment causing a person to lead a new life." Sequel to 'Celestial'. Life is made of decisions, and that's all that takes to change your whole existence and purpose. Flones, rated T for some minor naughtiness. Table #9, entry #4.


_Disclaimer: Maybe I get to own something in 2014? I sure hope so!  
_

_A/N: This piece reflects in no way my religious views (or lack thereof) on anything, nor is it aimed to offended anybody. Most of the information is based on what you'll find on wikipedia and from one of my favourite franchises, **Shin Megami Tensei**. I am in no way (sense and/or form) a theologian. _

_Must say I'm quite proud of this one, almost on the same level as I am about 'Devil'. This is the beginning of my 2014! :)  
_

_It may contain triggering bits referring to being confined in small spaces. You've been warned._

_**Anonymous** Yeah, I think it's easier to picture Dougie doing all that, though it didn't feel too odd to me – Danny's not so innocent (cue to 'Oops... I Did it Again!' start playing) and I know the main reason he did so. Hmm, maybe I do need a sequel to explain things a bit better. hehe! OMG that's the sweet thing! I'm daft for not understanding what you meant at first! *whacks self in the head* I agree that shy!Dougie would wear something of Harry's to feel him around all the time. :D And yes, he would **so** be Harry's biggest 'follower'. ;)  
_

_Really? Maybe it's because everyone goes for high school AU at some point and everything seems similar? It's the same with coffee shop AU, but I have to say that I am one of those that really love those overused tropes! Give me some fluff, and I'll be forever grateful! *claws at face* Hahaha! Actually, Tom avoided Danny as much as he could, having in almost all his classes was just *coughs* **coincidence**. He's not really stalker-ish, just a bit too aware of Danny's presence in the room. ;) It's funny you mention Iron Man, because to this day I haven't watched a single film, even though tumblr is all about Tonny Stark/Robert Downey Jr. I should get off my arse and watch it. I'm way too lazy, I know. :P OMG the imagery of Tom saying 'My precious' is too terrifying! No, I wouldn't go there. BWAhaha! Thanks, love! I hope you 2014 started great! :D_

Rebirth

"Where the hell am I?"

Danny slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light filling the space he woke up in. He doesn't remember much of what happened before, and his whole body aches like he had been clubbed with a cross.

"Watch your filthy mouth, fallen one. You are nowhere near that sinful place," a strong voice reprimanded him, and for the first time Danny realised he wasn't alone in the huge white room, the figure of a six-winged, young man watching him from afar with a stony face.

"You–" Danny hopped off the table he laid on, eyes shifting to red and assuming a fighting instance. He had his wings, fangs and claws out, instinct speaking louder to him as he took the sight of the angel scrutinising him. "What ya want? Where's this place?"

"You dare point your claws to me, wretched creature?" The angel promptly unsheathed a beautiful golden sword he had by his waist, pointing the weapon at Danny. "Perhaps, I should pass judgement on you right here."

"Kazfiel, you should not forget your duty. Put your sword down," a second voice reverberated inside the room, sounding as strong as the first one heard by Danny. After a moment of indecision, the angel named Kazfiel sheathed his sword again. "I also advise you to retract your claws and fangs, Daniel."

"Angels aren't really trustworthy," Danny hissed back, still on high alert. "Who are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord, Aniel. The one over there is Kazfiel, I apologise for his manners," the second angel bowed to Danny in a gallant way. "Worry not, for it is not our duty bring any harm upon you."

"And why should I believe ya?"

"From my mouth no lies should be professed."

Aniel had an unreadable countenance, looking extremely dignified and calm during their conversation. He clearly seemed a better and more rational choice than Kazfiel, so Danny eased his posture a bit and engaged on a civilised talk with the second angel, all the while keeping an eye on the sword wielding being a few feet from them.

"I understand it must be confusing not to return to your own race after leaving the material plan, but I can assure there is a reason for all this," Aniel informed in his dull voice, seemingly devoid of any kind of emotion. "I must ask you to follow me, Daniel."

"Try anything funny and I won't refrain from attacking." And with those words, Danny followed the angels through a long corridor that took them to a bright spot with a star on the floor, being teleported to a new room.

~#~

"_I awaited your return, Daniel,"_ a gentle voice announced, as soon as the demon boy and the angels steeped out of light that took them there. This new room was significantly colder and more spacious, a huge throne floating high above the white, clear floor.

Aniel and Kazfiel automatically got down on one knee each, Kazfiel abruptly pulling Danny down with him to do the same, whispering _"pay due respect, foul creature"_ to him in a very harsh manner. Danny tried to see who had been sitting on the throne, but all he could see was an intense light burning brighter than the sun, though it was also gentle, allowing him to look directly at it without being blinded.

"_I am surprised to see you here, I must say. Your last actions on Earth surpassed all my expectations,"_ the voice added ever so gentle. _"That is exactly why I summoned you here."_

Two things Danny failed to register when he entered the room: The voice speaking to him sounded decidedly like one of a female, and that if the angels paid so much respect to the higher being in front of them, that could only mean–

"Are ya God?" He blinked in astonishment, his voice sounding genuinely confused.

"_I am the Alpha and the Omega, yes,"_ God replied, keeping the same calm tone. "_I shall let Israfel inform you of why you are here."_

A third angel appeared, looking similar to the other two by Danny's sides, only that he carried with him a long, golden trumpet on his right side. His voice too sounded strong and grand, and after greeting the other three in the same way Aniel had, he pulled a parchment sealed with wax from his robe and started reading it, after breaking the seal.

"Daniel, your exceptional actions before your passing grant you this meeting with our Lord," Israfel read out loud, pausing to look at Danny. "Despite being son of wicked, you willingly sacrificed yourself to save the life of the son of man called Thomas Fletcher, whose time _should_ have ended. We are here today to judge the destiny of your unfortunate soul."

"Ya took me to judge me? I expected to just go back home!"

"Silence, you were not ordered to speak." Danny didn't even have to look to know the voice was Kazfiel's. That angel seemed to have something personal against him.

"Going to hell would be no punishment, for that is the very place you call home," a new voice proclaimed. It sounded a bit cold, as if a snake or any other cold-blooded being had been hissing words, and Danny soon noticed that a winged serpent – or dragon, he wasn't sure which – hovering on the opposite side to Israfel. "I am Samael," the creature nodded, turning to signalise to Israfel to continue.

It then began, a discussion about what would be the most suitable destiny to Danny, Israfel presenting reasons why the Incubus should be awarded, whilst Samael countered with all sins committed by Danny, vehemently accusing him of disrupting many human lives.

"The creature in front of us has fed on human flesh, as well as fornicated," Samael stared at the devil boy with unnerving eyes, his forked tongue eventually poking out of his mouth.

"Even so, his soul is not completely soiled by wickedness. He starved himself after making friends with those sons of man," Israfel continued reading from the long parchment in his hands. "I have further proof that Daniel actions modified his ways."

The room went silent for a moment. Not a single flap of wings or rustle of feathers could be heard, leaving Danny extremely anxious. He dreaded what would happen to him if the Samael dragon convinced the others of his evilness, though, to be honest, he had even less clue of what would happen to him if they proved that he had some good in him. Fighting his way out would always be an option, but what could he do against so many angels?

"I ask permission to call the Angel of Death to assist us."

A strong light appeared by Israfel's side, yet another angel emerging from it. This one, Danny reckoned, had something scary about him –though all angels were a bit scary to demons, anyway– with all those four faces somehow turned to the brunet. God, however, had remained silent throughout everything, which only made Danny even more unquiet.

"I am Azrael," the angel stated in four voices, greeting all in the room and kneeling before God's throne.

Azrael attested that, whilst the process of extracting Danny's soul from his body proved to be somewhat troublesome –something that didn't happen to good souls– it also didn't turn out to be as difficult and painful as it should be for a sinful soul.

"What tha' death guy said," Danny confirmed that his body ached a bit, but nothing too serious. Once again, no progress had been made, and they were back at square one, miles away from a verdict.

~#~

"Tom, I know you're sad about Dan leaving, but you can't go on vegetating like this!"

"Leave me alone, Dougs."

Dougie circled the bed, and by his mattress dipping a bit low, Tom could tell his friend was now sitting by him. His suspicions turned out to be true when he felt a small hand running through his hair, trying to console him.

"You don't eat, you don't go out with me and Harry, you're failing your courses... This is a path to self-destruction, Tommy. I won't let you do that to my friend!"

"I don't care!" Tom suddenly jolted upwards, so he could sit and face Dougie. "I don't care about anything any more! I appreciate your concern but that's just how it is."

The room went silent with a single movement from Dougie. His five fingers marked Tom's cheek with a red print of his hand on the pale cheek –now reddened by a vigorous slap– hollowed by a whole week of malnourishment and moping around.

Tom blinked in disbelief, a sudden rage filling his being. "You little–"

"Stop trying to keep everything inside and acting like you can deal with your problems alone," Dougie pulled Tom's head into his chest, hugging his friend tight and crying on the blond locks. It finally dawned on Tom how much Dougie should be hurting, seeing him so down and not being able to do anything. For the first time in days, Tom realised that he had been nothing but _selfish_.

"Dougie, I–" he intended to say something, though what came out was just an emotional sob. The two friends remained in each others' arm, eventually crying themselves to sleep that afternoon.

~#~

"This is how bad the lives of those sons of man are now," Samael hissed, pointing to some sort of window he made with his breath. Inside the mist everyone could watch Tom and Dougie arguing and them falling asleep (like baby brothers) from exhaustion. "I believe not any more evidence is necessary."

"Tom..." Seeing the boy he loved still alive and fine –to a extent– made something stir inside Danny. He still had no clue if what he felt for Tom was love –mainly because he had never experienced that– but he certainly got happy about seeing the boy again.

The angels all fell silent, since Israfel had ran out of things to say in Danny's defence. Samael would certainly be celebrating his victory, if he could feel any emotion, Danny thought. However, not everything was lost, as the last saying in the matter should be God's. The higher being had yet to say something– though Danny reckoned her silence as not being a good sign.

"_Daniel, would you please take five steps forward?"_

"_Shit, now I'm fucked,"_ Danny swallowed a lump in his throat, slowly walking closer to the massive throne.

"_I would like you to refrain from swearing in this place," _God added with more seriousness, reminding the boy that she knows/sees everything, including thoughts. _"Your soul is now no different of that of a son of man, meaning you are not essentially good nor evil."_

The Incubus nodded at those words. He didn't knew exactly what they meant, but it seemed that he wasn't totally screwed.

"_While you did save Thomas, you are also the reason of his present predicament. My question is: are you willing to help him, even if that means putting yourself through a life-long time of hardships? If you say no, I'll take that you are not ready and thereby will send you to the Lands In-between," _God paused, as if looking for the right words. _"However, if you show resolution to bear the cross handed to you and take responsibility for your acts, you may be awarded with a chance of seeing the humans you bonded with again."_

"Are ya serious?" Danny's jaw dropped, for a moment forgetting who he was addressing to. "I mean, can I really go?"

"_The decision is all yours."_

Danny pondered for some time. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to see Tom and the lads again, yet, he wasn't so sure about enduring a lifetime of punishment; he already had enough of that being trained to be an Incubus –hell wasn't the happiest place in the universe, mind you.

"I–" he took a last look at all the angels assembled in the room, then to the image of Tom and Dougie sleeping and then back to God. "I'd do anything to see Tom smile again."

"_I knew you would,"_ the female voice seemingly rejoiced on his choice and ordered Israfel to make the preparations to the ritual to cleanse Danny's soul.

~#~

"Say, Israfel, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Sleeping is not the proper term, Daniel, but you have been unconscious for what would be a week in human time," the angel showed Danny to a really cold room. "As Azrael stated, removing your soul from your body turned out to be somewhat troublesome, given your wicked nature."

"How can you stand the cold? I'm freezing!" A failed attempt of blowing hot air in his hands remembered Danny that souls didn't actually breathe.

"You are just used to higher temperatures, Daniel. We are here, look."

Before them stood a transparent cube filled with something colourless like water, big enough to accommodate a grown man. The polyhedron stood atop a golden support, just about a foot above the floor, resembling like a cauldron over a flame.

"Here goes nothing," Danny stretched and warmed up, before getting in tank. As soon as he dipped his toe, he felt the mysterious liquid burn the outer layer of his soul –which would equal to skin in living beings– with a painful chime akin to metal corroded by acid.

"You can still change your mind, if you want. Remember that you're spending an eternity inside this cube," Israfel offered, seeing Danny's face scrunch in pain. The angel didn't know the concept of pain himself, but he knew it was unpleasant for every creature on Earth.

"I can't. There's someone I need to see," Danny smiled, plucking all his courage and diving deep inside the cube, willing the terrible sensation away. Israfel nodded and closed the lid, putting a hourglass where the Incubus could see it and leaving the room. _"I'll come back for ya, Tom. Just you wait."_

~#~

"_I feel weird" _were the first words spoken by Danny, after leaving his enclosure. For his surprise, the angel appointed to let him out wasn't no other than Kazfiel, fact he found extremely odd, though said nothing about the matter, only taking his time to see the hourglass now empty on its upper portion. The concept of 'eternity' was new to him but he knew it felt like forever, indeed.

"And now we battle," Kazfiel manoeuvred his sword with expertise, turning it to Danny and almost cutting him down.

"Have ya lost it?" He swiftly dodged the golden blade and assumed a fighting instance. He willed his claws and fangs to come out, but nothing happened.

"Fight back, wicked soul," Kazfiel attacked again.

This time Danny's hands glowed and he stopped the sword with them completely bare, surprising the angel as well as himself. The boy also noticed that his wings did come out and were now covered in feathers and looked grey, instead of the former jet black.

"The Lord acts in mysterious ways," Aniel appeared holding an oval object akin to a mirror in front of Danny. His blue eyes replaced by an equally beautiful hazel colour, and he looked exactly the same, except for his features were now more angelic.

"Holy cow..."

~#~

"_I knew you would succeed, Daniel."_

Once more Danny found himself before God, accompanied by the same two angels from the last time. He heeded to every and single word spoken, taking their meaning to his heart. The time he spent burning inside that cube served to cleanse his instincts and violent nature as an Incubus, eliminating his hunger for flesh and weakness to holy elements. His constitution didn't quite match of the other angels, but as he was told, all supernatural beings have a common essence, meaning there was not much of a difference between an angel and a demon, except for their actions, customs and beliefs.

"Thank ya, me Lord," Danny bowed in gratitude, happy that he could see Tom again.

"_Just one more thing, Daniel,"_ God warned in an urgent voice. _"In case Thomas does not want the original you in his life, you are to return here and live like one of your brothers and **never** see him again. Do you understand?"_

"I still want to see him," he replied without missing a bit. "I _have_ to see him."

"_You shall receive a new identity and keep secrecy about your origins. That until the right time arrives."_

Danny nodded and thanked her again. He had really no more questions about anything, except for why nobody in Heaven seemed to speak in those lost languages he saw the older demons back in the underworld speaking.

"_I like to keep myself up to date"_ was the only reply he got, before being dismissed.

~#~

"_Come on, Tom! You need to ace that test tomorrow!"_ Tom banged his head on his table out of frustration. He had promised Dougie he would try to retake his life, it's true, however, concentrating on all those long and complicated names was no easy task when you had your mind full of awful images of your love interest dying in your arms and turning into bloody _sand._

"I may be out of line for saying this, but I have to say that banging your head won't improve your study much."

Tom hardly pushed his head to rest on his chin, glaring at whomever decided to be a smartarse with him. His eyes immediately fell on a ginger boy with beautiful green eyes, grinning at him from behind braces, eyebrow clearly cocked in amusement.

"I'm not in the mood for comedians, mate. Sod off," he told the stranger unceremoniously, not bothering to keep eye contact for long. It should be enough to scare any sane person away, but it didn't seem to work, as Tom heard the sound of a chair being dragged to his table.

"I know hard-working people with just a glance," the boy added in the same cheery tone he used before, American accent very discernible. "I am Liedan, by the way."

"And I am pissed off. Have a good day. Bye."

"Aren't you a feisty one? Maybe you should tune down the sass and try to focus on what you're reading."

"Look," Tom lifted his head to glare properly at the Liedan guy, "what do you want to leave me alone? This is harassment."

"Nope, this is me helping your white ass score that test tomorrow. I've been here long enough to see that you're struggling with something that should be easy for you." Liedan gave a tiny smile and reached for Tom's hand. "I swear that I won't bother you ever again."

In that moment Tom wouldn't know what made him warm up to such a persistent guy, but he felt himself drop his defences a bit, even if the hand grabbing seemed a bit too much. Besides, he really needed help and someone willing to do so appeared in front of him; what did he have to lose?

"I'm Thomas," he retracted his hand from under Liedan's and extend it for a proper shake. "I still think you're weird, though we should never look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess."

"Wow, thanks, asshole. I'm already pretty conscious about my teeth as I am," Liedan frowned, looking terribly offended.

"Oh my God, I wasn't saying anything about your teeth– Why are you laughing?"

"You're so easy to wind up, I think we can become good friends, Tom."

"I never said you could call me Tom..."

"You never said otherwise, either," the ginger smirked, winking at Tom. "You can call me Lee, just so you know."

"Weirdo," Tom shook his head, a smile forming in his lips, passing his study partner a list with what he should know for the test. He had to admit the guy had a way with words, even if being a bit annoying. _"Why do I feel like I know him?"_

~#~

"So, that's what happened," Tom rubbed a thumb over Danny's large hand, marvelling on the heat radiating from his boyfriend's shirtless body. "I can't believe you suffered for almost a month just to come back to me. And don't forget all these years living as Lee!"

"An eternity," Danny corrected. "Want me to go back, is tha' wha' ya saying?"

"Shut up, you know very well that you're _all_ I've wanted for years," Tom turned around so he was now lying on top of Danny's naked chest. "Sure that you're ready?" he asked, carefully checking for any sign of indecision in those blue eyes.

"Just guide me and we'll be fine," Danny smirked. He reverted their positions and soon he was the one lying on top of Tom, slowly tracing kisses down the blond chest and abs, enjoying each moan Tom tried to bite down.

It was only an hour later that both boys plopped down on bed exhausted, giggling about anything and nothing in between kisses. They were too spent to feel any sexual tension, and even though the feeling of skin on skin would indicate otherwise, what they felt was a feeling of security and kindness towards each other.

They agreed on paying Dougie and Harry a visit next morning to let their mates know about Danny's return and that he and Tom had got together, at last. They also would have to formally introduce the brunet to the whole Fletcher family –even if he already knew each and everyone of them– which would be an event on its own.

"Nan Fletcher will win the bet," Danny chuckled. "Your Dad said ya would marry a nice girl and then they entered a bet, because she affirmed ya were all about getting the 'D'."

"Oh my God..." Tom buried his face in a pillow, already dreading his Nan's reaction. Danny just laughed and kissed his shoulder, glad that he finally had the life he longed for. The same old life with a taste of a entirely new one.

~Fin~


End file.
